Digital World-My Views and Opinions
1)The topics we had discussed this unit basically revolts around the fact that the internet is never a safe place. The unit covers really everything from your privacy with other people on the web,to your relation ship from your account to the company online. We also talked about how things work with the internet,how your tracks can be traced and how your identity can be found though that track.2) Most of the topics and facts are actually not that surprising to me,I really found them pretty easy to accept. I ,although I don't wander around the web that much,understands alright how the massive society created by us works. I can confirm the fact that I did learn things during the unit,but most of it can only be described as facts,like how we teach algebra,or calculus or something's like that. I cannot say that I learned nothing,I did learn things like we can piece information together as long as we pull them from the web,but the fact is that none of these facts really impact me in anyway. Although there are facts to be learned,I can accept the theory of the web quiet normally. What I mean by the term theory is that I understand many things that go on in our very vast and wide world,including the internet. I always had a emotion in between fear and curiosity towards the internet,I like to think of the source and base of everything,and see it. Seeing the source of the web is us,humans,I realized that everything created and used on the internet is just made by us humans,and accepting what people,as humans do is the base of my life philosophy,accepting what happens on the internet and letting it happen seems to soak into my nature.3)This is quiet a hard question for me to answer,because I don't really mingle into the cyber world of colors and enjoyment even before I took this class. Now to answer the question (which is a yes or no question,right.) my answer will be a confirmed and solid no. This is because after learning about this I am now even more confident with my personal "internet society philosophy ".I always used the internet as a mere platform to share facts and information , never something to merge with a individual's life and emotions. I treat the internet, and the people I only know though the internet as simply tools for information . After I finished this unit,I see the fact that my theory and view seems to be correct in many ways,some even justified. Another of my ways on the internet is to only look and borrow but never speak too much,witch is extremely useful also in the real world. I,once again,treat the internet as a tool for jobs and not a toy for playing around with , and I use it,not live on it and depend on it. I don't feel that much people will change they're ways even if they know and realize they're doing things wrong,because habits are very hard to get rid of, but this is just a personal opinion . So instead of being scared out of my wits for a few seconds and saying that I'll change and then forgetting the whole thing the next day, I 'll just be honest and say that I find no wrongs in my original ways and will continue that until I see wrong.4) About cyber bullying I'm again going to be honest about I have literally no idea what it feels like,although people tends to think "young people" all gets involved in this type of problem . Still,in case you ask why, I am going to restate the fact that I treat the cyberspace as a tools and not a toy or a form of socializing,I really prefer to do that with things that are physical. (even if that might also be not real,but it gives me a line) So,a little of my story. The only social media I use are all monitored by the schools or a teacher ,so I don't really need to do anything even if there was cyber bullying going on.So it will be really hard for me to really run into real life cyber bullying. I'm also pretty unaware of this type of thing happening around me,because I never get the chance to see it. Ok,next question. Well,my school I think is doing an ok job of preventing cyber bullying. Though still,preventing is just lowering the rate of it happening,not making sure it will never happen. By an ok job I mean that we're doing pretty good, (maybe it's just me being very insensitive of my surroundings ,who knows) not that bad. Still,their are still people,who does it and probably will in our school,because you can never totally prevent something from happening. Now,next. This is a pretty hard one for me,but there is no right or wrong answer to this right? So if I'm a teacher ,(I 'll probably get resigned in a month) I'll probably become the "teaching" type teachers. The fact is that I don't really understand what schools are doing with all this positive thinking and you are the best and stuff,so I won't really help with any student's mental health (If I'm lucky enough to not damage it). The best I could do in this type of situation is just to tell the student to stay strong and stay smart and alert . It's not really that good to help people,especially children with social issues,so you should't really give any direct advice on the matter,let them resolve it themselves .5) So,the most powerful video so far... First I basically have no idea what this "powerful" is in the question,powerful with emotions,with knowledge,or with truth,or did it make you realize something...lots of options. I'll just chose a hybrid of all of them. Again, this is a not so easy question for me,because having a feeling of powerful means it has to change or impact you in someway. Well, for me and my reasons,I'll just chose the one with the most facts to make it easier for me. I chose the video "Digital Life 101". I chose this because it still "amazes" me when I see how people are using modern technology. Although there is one thing I disliked about the video,and that is the sentence that came after "Before interment and cellphones we consumed media" I think a better sentence to go after it is:" After internet and cell phones media consumes us." I think this because the video shows the many many many different ways we "use" and "creat" media today,but when each and one of us creates media,won't it be too much. We became drowned in a endless sea of media,we won't drink the water of media anymore because we already walked out of the desert,and the water won't taste as sweet any more. Instead we are being drowned and choked in a ocean do media,with the water no longer sweet and precious,but bitter and chilling.6) Am I a bad digital citizen? Judging by what I reflected upon myself in the pervious questions,I can hardly count my self as a full fledged digital citizen,I could be more of a "digital antisocial citizen" . It should be true that I am somewhat antisocial on the internet,because I don't trust the internet. So,in my conclusion,due to my various "digital habits" on the internet, I'm not really considered as a bad digital citizen,because you have to be bad to people on something like the internet (people including yourself) ,but I could be considered as an antisocial,paranoid,quiet,digital loner.